


A Simple Bet

by Theycallmeelsa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, but still has a vague plot, this is short, tumblr first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmeelsa/pseuds/Theycallmeelsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a simple bet on who would win in a fight, Clint or Natasha, but it ended up as anything but simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt sent in to my Tumblr, and I had so much fun writing it! Enjoy! Kudos and Reviews make me happy :) this is so full of innuendos I'm sorry

It started out as a simple bet. Clint was drinking his coffee straight from the pot while Natasha sipped at chai so dark the teabag wasn’t visible. She nudged his side with her foot as she sat on the kitchen counter, a slight smirk spreading across her face. “You up for more training? It’d be fun to kick your ass again.” At this, Clint nearly choked on his coffee. “Wait, you want to kick my ass? Am I the only one that remembers how I pinned you five times yesterday?” Natasha’s smirk widened, “Six, if you count what happened after training ended.” Clint’s cheeks turned pink and he mumbled “shut up,” into his coffee while Natasha laughed.   
“Look, Barton, all I’m saying is I can totally take you down.”   
The archer’s eyebrow shot up, and he grinned. “Wanna bet?” Nat shrugged in feigned nonchalance. “It won’t be much of a bet, but sure. Hope you like losing money.” 

It started out as a simple bet, but once Clint casually mentioned it to Tony while he was cleaning his bow, things became anything but simple. Tony bet $500 dollars against Natasha, while Steve met the bet with $500 more in the redhead’s favor. Thor threw a few pieces of Asgardian jewelry - because Earth currency is ‘worthless and filthy’ - into the pot in favor of Natasha, while Bruce simply smiled, shook his head, and slipped $50 in for Clint when no one was looking. 

As Strike Team Delta walked into the training center, stakes were high. Natasha picked a few of her favorite knives out of her locker, and Clint grabbed his bow. Both assassins were smirking as they stood face-to-face in the center of the room. The rest of the team was watching from the doorway, trying (and failing) to be subtle. 

“Ready to get pinned, Barton?” Natasha exuded confidence, but the archer’s resoluteness rivaled hers. “I don’t know, Romanoff. You’re normally the one underneath me, not the other way around.” This comment resulted in cackling from Tony and groans from the rest of the team, except Thor, who didn’t quite understand innuendos. 

And then, in the blink of an eye, they were sparring. Clint’s arm blocked Natasha’s knife, and just as quickly she ducked his punches. They were nearly a blur as they stepped and dodged their way around the room. Natasha took another swipe with her knife, and Clint didn’t move fast enough to avoid a graze to the cheek. He ignored the blood on his face as he took another shot, this punch landing in Natasha’s stomach and making her gasp for breath. It was a wonder they survived each other, but both knew the other was holding back. Clint punched again, this time hitting Natasha in the face, but the pain only fueled her adrenaline as she swung the butt of her knife straight in between his ribs. He grunted, resulting in a smirk from her. “That’ll...bruise...nicely,” she laughed in between dodging his punches and lunging forward with her knife. 

Clint kept moving, getting lost in the movements. It was like dancing, every move perfectly choreographed. They knew each other so well, and yet predicting her moves was still a challenge. He still had a finishing move he was preparing, something she’d never see coming. The archer pulled an arrow from his quiver -on stun, of course- and hooked it into his bow before Natasha had time to react. He let go of the arrow, and time seemed to grind to a halt. Natasha’s eyes widened, and she shot a hand out in self-defense…

*snap*

All at once, everyone’s jaw hit the ground, save for Natasha, who was smirking as she held Clint’s arrow in her hand. Clint was too surprised to react when she pinned him to the ground and held her knife to his neck. “I win.” 

Natasha and Clint left the training center hand in hand, laughing despite their fresh bruises. Tony stormed out $500 poorer, and Steve and Thor exchanged high-fives, elated by their own victory. Bruce chuckled and muttered something about the poor decision of betting against the Black Widow. Clint was still awfully proud of himself, because he knew tonight he’d still be pinning Natasha down in one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos if you liked it, and comment your favorite part/what you want to see more of! If you want to request something, follow me on tumblr and send me an ask! iamagentromanoff.tumblr.com :)


End file.
